User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring432/The Day When Hannah was Born (in Andrew's view)
Before starting this fanfic, I have something to notify you readers: 1. The idea of this fanfic actually popped up in my mind when I was revising my homework. Before this I had written a fanfic about Hannah's birthday entitled "A Special Day". Go check out my original user page if you wish to read it! 2. This fanfic contains major spoilers for those who haven't finished my Althony fanfic. I will spoil the most major spoilers: Andrew became a doctor in the end of my fanfic and he helped Alex to deliver Hannah. 3. Some contents of this fanfic are inspired by the story of Naruto Gaiden where Sarada was born with Karin helping Sakura to deliver her. The similarities between Karin and Andrew in both of the stories are: * They both want their loved ones to be happy (Sasuke for Karin and Anthony and Alex for Andrew) * Both helped the girl they cared for to deliver their child (Sakura for Karin and Alex for Andrew) * They both kept the umbilical cord of the child they delivered (Karin kept it for reference purposes while Andrew kept it as a reminder of the day when his niece, Hannah was born) 4. Lastly, let's get started! ---- It was Hannah's birthday on the night when Andrew was busying with his job in the hospital. It sure was a busy day for him: He worked in the general medicine department for the entire morning providing outpatient services. In the afternoon, he had to deal with 4 surgeries and lastly, the most tiring part which was the night shift. Although the life as a doctor was tough and stressful, but Andrew truly enjoyed it. After he had completed all of his tasks, Andrew headed back to his medical room tiredly and slumped himself on the comfortable chair in the room while still wearing his lab coat. When he was about to fall asleep, he suddenly thought of something that made him energetic once again. He opened the drawers of the table in his room and pulled out a small box, about the size of an adult's palm, from one of the drawers. After he retrieved the small box from the drawers, he sat back down onto his chair and stared into the box. It contains a small segment of something which was shaped like a long tube. To be more precise, it was an umbilical cord. Andrew smiled at the box while starting to reminisce the events of the day he forever would not forget that took part 12 years ago... ----Flashback "That's it Alex! Just push a little harder!" "AAAAAAHHHHH!!! It hurts!!" It was a sunny Monday morning when Andrew had just finished having his breakfast at the hospital's cafe. As he had paid for the food, he received his brother's phone call that his sister-in-law, Alex, was in labor after 9 months of pregnancy. After he headed back to the hospital, he asked the attending nurse, who was a young lady, to prepare a room for Alex. As Alex had settled down in her room, he went to check on her and he found out that she will be in labor very soon. After he went back to his medical room for about 30 minutes, he received his brother's call again that Alex was in labor now. He asked the young nurse before this to get the delivery room ready and he went to change into protective clothing. When he was in the delivery room, Andrew quickly prepared some blankets, a couple of towels, a tub of warm water and some sterilised medical tools. When Alex and Anthony were in the delivery room, after Andrew separated Alex's legs and covered her lower body with one of the blankets, he asked her to do a big first push for him while offering words of encouragement in the process. Alex did as instructed and she cried out in pain when the painful contractions hit her while Anthony held onto her hand tightly. Andrew briefly glanced at Anthony's face. He had a worried expression as he held Alex's hand while comforting her. After 5 hours, "You're doing great." Andrew praised Alex. His face, obscured by the medical mask he was wearing, lit up when he said, "I can see the baby's head crowning! Keep pushing! It will be over soon!" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The delivery room was completely drowned out by Alex's painful screams. After she screamed, the cries of a newborn echoed in the delivery room. After Andrew cut the umbilical cord, he checked both Alex and the baby's health condition. He then proceeded to dip one of the towels into the warm water and used it to clean the newborn child of blood and bodily residue on its body. He noticed that the newborn baby had very fine saddle brown hair on top of its head, just like its mother and it had long, heavy dark eyelashes, similar to him and his brother. Andrew then dried off the baby and wrapped it in a tiny pink blanket while handling the crying baby to the awaiting parents. "Congratulations. It's a healthy little girl." He congratulated them with a smile on his mask-obscured face. An exhausted Alex held her arms out to hold her daughter. She let out a tired smile to her daughter with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Andrew turned to look at his brother: Anthony silently shed tears of joy when he stared at his daughter. "Thank you Alex." Anthony said as he kissed Alex while Andrew waited for the afterbirth. As Andrew was tidying up the delivery room, "Andrew." Anthony called out. "Yes, big brother?" "Thank you so much." Anthony sincerely thanked him. "We can't thank you enough for this." Alex said gratefully. "Oh, it was nothing really..." Anthony raised one hand to stop Andrew from saying anything. "No, we really mean it. Now you can go have a rest." "Okay then, I'll send Alex back to her room after this. As for your daughter, she will be sent to the nursery until her conditions were stable, then I will send her to be with Alex." "Okay. Thanks." As Andrew was about to leave the room, "Andrew!" Alex called out to him. "Do you want to hold her?" Andrew hesitated for a while and he reached out his arms to hold his niece. As he held her, the little baby had stopped crying and she was asleep peacefully. Andrew let out a gentle smile as he whispered, "Hello, I'm your uncle." Andrew then turned his head and asked Alex and Anthony, "What will you two name her?" "Her name is Hannah." "Hannah. A precious gift to us." He walked back to his medical room with a small smile on his face after he had completed everything. Unbeknownst to both Anthony and Alex, he had cut off a small segment of the umbilical cord that was from Alex and Hannah as a reminder of this unforgettable day in his life. ----End of flashback As Andrew came back to sense from his memories, he noticed that it was almost 12am midnight. He placed the small box with the umbilical cord back into the drawers and locked them. As he ensured he kept the key to the drawers were with him, he left his medical room. When he glanced at the sign entitled "Dr. Andrew Lawson" on the door, he gently smiled while leaving back home. "Happy birthday Hannah." Andrew whispered silently to himself while driving back home. ---- How will you rate this cute fanfic packed with fluff? Rate from 1-10~ Btw, I drew these two Andrews in costumes of Kagamine Len from Vocaloid! For me, I think Andrew resembles a typical anime shota. In case for those who do not know what shota means, shota means cute guy (I think). Before I end this fanfic, have you heard of the recent news that the lead singer of Linkin Park, Chester Bennington had committed suicide? When I heard of the news, I felt very sad and I almost cried. He is one of the best rock singers I have ever known. Do write your thought about this sad news in the comments section. Bye~ Category:Blog posts